Mikey Tries To Teach Leo, Don And Raph To Cook
by roxan1930
Summary: 2003 verse. When Realizing that Mikey is the only turtle that can actually cook he has the youngest turtle give his older brother cooking lessons but the first lesson soesn't turn out as well.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT TT_TT**

**Mikey Tries To Teach Leo, Don And Raph To Cook**

"Why are we doing this again?" Raphael asked his brothers Leonardo and Donatello.

At the moment all three of them were standing in the living room, wearing aprons as they waited to be allowed into the kitchen by the younger brother Micheangelo.

"Raph, you know this is necessary. We always rely on either Mikey or Master Splinter to cook for us and last week that caused a lot of trouble for us." Leo explained and Don nodded in agreement.

It was true as the week before Splinter had gone away to visit a old friend of his, leaving the turtles alone and when they along with Casey got in another fight with the Purple Dragons Mikey had gotten hit in the head, knocking him out for a few days, leaving the others to cook themselves which was a nightmare.

Leo had made the toaster explode, Raph attacked the microwave when he couldn't figure out how it worked and Donnie's cooking came to live and attacked them.

All of that made them realize that because while they had still been turtle toddlers Mikey had always been the only one who ever asked Splinter if he could help in the kitchen and after a while taking practically all the cooking over while they themselves had never really put much thought in it as they thought they would never have to cook.

But after their latest kitchen bloopers Splinter had suggested that Mikey would teach his older brothers some cooking to which the youngest turtle had agreed, although a little regulantly.

Now here they were, waiting for their little brother and sensei to finish preparing the kitchen for the first lesson.

That was when the kitchen door opened and the two family members they had just been talking about walked out.

Mikey was already wearing his usual 'Kiss The Cook' apron and his chef hat.

"You ready, guys?" he asked his brothers with a excited voice thought Leo could still notice that he was a little uncomfortable with the idea of letting them help him out.

"Sure, Mikey." Don answered, trying to sound excited too and pulling it off better then Mikey as he was actually a little eager to learn a little cooking as he didn't want to end up in such a frustrating situation again and it also meant he could learn something new again.

"Let's just get this over with." Raph growled with his arms crossed as he glared at his pink apron which was covered in rainbow colored flowers.

"Very well. I wish you all good luck, my sons. Especially you, Micheangelo." Splinter said before taking his leave.

"Hey!" Leo, Don and Raph yelled after the rat, having obviously been offended.

"Alright boys! Class is starting so step right in and make your way to the counter." Mikey yelled as he clapped his hands.

Rolling their eyes his brothers obeyed and walked to the counter where different mixing bowls, spoons, cups and foods were neatly placed down.

"Well, what are you gonna teach us today, chef Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Since it's your first lesson I decided to do something simple and learn you how to make pancakes." Mikey explained.

"Yeah, baby!" Raph cheered but then froze when he noticed his brothers staring at him.

"What? As much as I hate to admit it, Mikey's pancakes deserve to be served at the best restaurants or New York and more." the second oldest turtle explained his outburst sheepishly.

"Thanks, Raphie boy but I'm only making half of our dinner and you three are making the other half." Mikey said, making three jaws hit the ground.

"Are you kidding?" Don shouted.

"Guys, guys, take a chill-pill! First I'm showing you how to do it and then you take a turn!" Mikey quickly explained and his brothers all sighed in relief.

"Alright then." Don said and he went to pick a egg up to examine it but his hand was slapped away with a wooden spoon by Mikey.

"OWWW! What the shell, Mikey?!" the purple banded turtle yelled as he held his sore hand.

Mikey simply cleared his throat and motioned over to the sink and getting what he meant the three oldest brothers groaned and washed their hands.

When that was done Mikey started making the batter while explaining everything while he did it so his brothers understood it better and then turned the stove on and grabbed a frying pan to bake the pancakes, making sure his brothers could also see that alright and after a while he had a small stack of nice hot pancakes.

"Everyone get everything?" Mikey asked when he was done with his stack.

"Uhm... I think."

"I believe I do."

"Guess so."

Those where the answers of Leo, Don and Raph.

"YO! IS ANYBODY HOME!?" the loud voice of their friend Casey Jones suddenly boomed through the liar.

"Master Splinter and I invited Casey and April to come and have dinner with us today. You get started on those other pancakes and I'll go and say hi." Mikey said before running out of the kitchen, leaving his truthfully clueless brothers alone.

"So… What do we need to do first again?" Leo asked awkwardly.

"I have no idea. Maybe we should wait until Mikey gets back." Don suggested.

"No way, Donnie! We just said we understood what we have to do and I'm sure the first thing was at least putting flour in the bowl!" Raph yelled, not wanting to get in the embarrassing situation of having to swallow his words and pride.

"Oh! Right." Leo said and he started to pour some of the white powder into the bowl.

"Wait! That's too much!" Don then shouted and he grabbed the package.

"No it isn't! it needs more!" Raph argued as he also grabbed the flour and when all three started pulling they pulled the back apart, making flour fly everywhere.

"Okay, let's just say that's enough." Leo murmured and the others nodded.

It was the same story with all the sugar, salt and baking powder which every time got too much or not enough in the bowl and had some of it fly around.

"Time for milk!" Raph yelled after a while of staring at all the powders in the bowl.

Grabbing the bottle he started pouring all the milk in it.

"No! This way it will be to thin!" Leo shouted as he pushed the bottle away from but because it was still upside down the rest of the milk ended up on the floor.

"Now what?" the red banded turtle asked the blue banded one.

"I thought you knew!" the blue banded one shouted.

"WE need to put some butter in it." Don said and he carefully cut off a piece that was just right but when he went to put it in the bowl he slipped on the spilt milk and the butter ended up on the ceiling.

The next piece that was cut wasn't as perfect.

"Now just a egg, right?" Leo then asked and when he got nods he grabbed a egg and tried to slightly crack it on the counter like he had seen Mikey do but he used to much force and broke the whole egg.

The next try with an egg he didn't crush it on the counter but it slipped out of his hands and landed with shell and all in the bowl.

"Uhm… Nobody will notice that?" he quickly came with a excuse and then grabbed a spoon to start mixing.

"Hey, who said you could mix it?" Raph asked as he snatched the spoon away.

"No fair! I want to do it!" Don yelled as he also grabbed the spoon and the ended up mixing and fighting together, making at least half of the batter fly out of the bowl.

It went on for that until a much to familiar voice gave a horrified shriek, making the bickering brothers freeze.

In the door opening Mikey was standing wide-eyed as he looked at the kitchen that had become a mess.

Alarmed by the youngest turtle's scream Splinter, Casey and April had some to take a look and all three gasped at the sight.

That was when Mikey lost it.

"**GRRR! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!**" he bellowed so loud that even the Utroms should have been able to hear it from the home planet.

For the first time all three of the oldest turtles were deadly afraid of their younger brother.

"Micheangelo, calm down. Mister Jones, Miss O'Neil, I believe it would be wise if you would take my son to the living room and away from this sight." Splinter said and nodding the humans grabbed the orange banded turtle's arms and pulled him away while whispering comforting words to him.

"Thanks, sensei." Leo sighed as he and the other two slumped against each other in relief.

"Clean this mess."

"Huh?"

"My master Yoshi used to have a niece and two nephews who once made dinner on their own as a surprise for him and their mess wasn't even half as bad as this while they were all just four years old. Now. Clean. It. Up." Splinter said and then walked away.

Feeling embarrassed the three turtles started cleaning like they were told but not without cursing under their breath and vowing to never try to cook again.

**The End**

**Hey! R&R and be happy! Peace out!**


End file.
